famanafandomcom-20200213-history
Gotzlica
The following article is legitimate and was the result of careful research of The Sunset Mapping's video of History of Famana. As for the cities listed in the Infobox, they too were the result of careful research of the video and were not placed randomly neither made up. Things to know The Helvania of Gotzlica, is a relatively large nation in northeastern Estal. It borders Telrana to the south, Apilanya to the southwest, Naravam to the northwest, and Yaraderl to the north. It is the eighth populous nation and most advanced nation in terms of technology. It has the 7th biggest military, and 5th largest economy on Famana. History Southern Gotzlica It was formed out of the Holy Defence Community of East Episol when it fell to the Revolutionary Tripartite in the East Episolian War. It was a fairly peaceful nation for some time as they were trying to be more stable as a relatively young nation. Not to be confused with the Southern Gotzlican culture. It annexed Levodath and formed Eastern Gotzlica in 1007. Eastern Gotzlica After the war with Levodath, and the formation of Eastern Gotzlica the Industrial Era occured. In 1016, Eastern Gotzlica started making its first factories. During WW1, it was neutral and witnessed the fall of multiple Western Estalian nations, while noticing the rise of Apilanyan dominance across Western Estal. It secretly allied the Naravami Empire wanting the Apilanyan vassal of Agsulia. In 1112, the two nations invaded Agsulia prompting the start of WW2. It conquered most of the vassal, but Apilanya started an offensive in Western Eastern Gotzlica. In order to bypass and crush the incoming Apilanyan forces, Eastern Gotzlica started ,Operation Episol, and moved troops through Larra Bel in order to invade Apilanya and alleviate border troops which made slight pushes against the Apilanyans. A beeline for a major Apilanyan city was made and all of Agsulia was occupied by Naravami and Eastern Gotzlican forces. Kolya was soon conquered by Naravami forces ending the war. In the treaty of peace, Eastern Gotzlica annexed Agsulia and some Apilanyan territory uniting into Gotzlica in 1117. The First Gotzlican Helvania(Otherwise known as Gotzlica, similar to the Fifth French Republic being known as France) It was doing fairly well moving its capital from Honyl to Agsulia, and had the second best military and second best economy. It was a peaceful country avoiding any conflicts and was known as a major world powerhouse. But in 1133, the Vura Party of Gotzlica rose to power in Gotzlica, and the marginilization of Makyans took place. Vuran Gotzlica or the Vuran Empire(Similar to Nazi Germany or the Third Reich) See Vuran Empire for more details Basically in a nutshell, the Vuran Empire at the height of its fascist nationalism, formed the Axis Powers( or whatever Fascist alliance in Famana)which at its height was made up of the likes of Apilanya, Fascist Voychonia, Pyarxinisa, Untrar, Goltesia, temporarily Eltavisist Geopyopia, and the Aresian Confederation. The Vuran Empire started exterminating the Makyan people, in one of the biggest genocides in Famanan History. They invaded the Naravami Empire in 1148, starting the Third World War. In 1149, the Naravami Empire capitulated and occupied Larra Bel. In 1150, the Axis were on a full out war with the Allies, and in 1151, they occupied the New Tonxara, and split it into Vuran Fashrana and the Tonmo Union. This was its largest extent and spanned from Northern and Eastern Estal to Eastern Antebar. It started to backtrack in 1153, as the allies pushed in. In 1155, The cities of Agsulia and Honyl were nuked by the allies(probably Gacil). That was the end of the Vuran Empire. United Famanan Occupation of Gotzlica It was occupied by the UNF, and its temporary capital was the historical city of Bojj which was the capital of Zubara during the Famanan Sunrise or Ancient Famana or the third and fourth ages of Famana, while Agsulia and Honyl were being rebuilt. It was under occupation from 1156-1165. Second Gotzlican Helvania The capital was placed back to Agsulia, and the country experienced exponential growth and a long period of peace. It sided with the blue side in WW4, and was invaded by Telrana. Honyl was nuked once again. Afterwards, the country was struggling to survive. Fablan Gotzlica See Fablan Gotzlica Gotzlica turned Fablan in order to sustain its people's needs better, it left Famana in 1252. Religion 100% Rochoni Lathvy Living Standards It was pretty good.